Diskuse s uživatelem:Petr21
--JemHadar 15:16, 27. 1. 2007 (UTC) tak si to tu nech cenzore,ale změn si moto! :Nařčení z cenzury je hrubě přehnané. Pokud nejste ochoten dodržovat pravidla MA, nemůžete se divit, že vaše články zmizely. --JemHadar 16:05, 27. 1. 2007 (UTC) Žádost Rád bych vás požádal, abyste dále nepokračoval ve tvorbě článků, které byly už čera smazány. Vaše články jsou zcela nesystémové (npř. List Tříd lodí Federace - pokud jste měl na mysli seznam, proč jste to nenapsal tak? Navíc takový seznam patří pod kategorii, ne pod seznam). Je zcela zjevné, že netušíte, jakým způsobem wiki funguje. Prosím, nastudujte si to, příklady už existují i na české Memory Alpha. Dalším příkladem jsou články buď strojově, nebo velice špatně ručně přeložené z angličtiny, např. Základna 2. Toto heslo nemá žádnou hodnotu. Opět vás žádám, abyste se před tvorbou zamyslel a nepouštěl se zatím do rozsáhlých projektů, ke kterým nemáte schopnosti. Děkuji za pochopení. --JemHadar 10:19, 28. 1. 2007 (UTC) už nebudu no on je problém i v tom že je několik možností jak to napsat !! třeba hvězné základny, nebo základy, základny federace atd.. ale máš pravdu už na to serru.. snad najdete nové duše.. :Proč hned tak silná slova? Stačí se podívat, jak to řeší anglická Memory Alpha. Právě jsem dodělal Portál:Technika, do kterého už můžete informace o lodích doplňovat. Pokud se k tomu ale rozhodnete, tvořte, prosím, pouze jednotlivá hesla, větší projekty vám zatím nejdou. Děkuji. --JemHadar 10:26, 28. 1. 2007 (UTC) no to joale problém je v tom že to přebírám z EN! ale když je několik možností jak to napsat a nikde jsem se například nedozvěděl jak mám přidat nový článek jenom jak editovat a jak přidávat rozcestníky.. Pokud nenajdu už daný článek tak nemohu nový přidat bez toho aby jsem vytvořil ze stávajícího rozcestník!! a proto musím nejdtříve složitě vytvářet rozcestníky a znich info! Jinak co bylo špatné na Základnách?? pokud byj is se koukl do AN tak to bylo jenom přeložené do češtiny.. zobrazuje se to jenom mě nebo jsi to základny ještě nesmazal?? no a mohl jsi to jenom opravit seznam nebo list?? co je zprávné?? pro každého to je něco jiného! oboje možnosti jsou přijatelné.. stejně jako co je lepší ?? základy nebo Hvězdné základy?? obo jí je mořné z češtinského asi první,ale z logiky spíše to druhé a ktomu jsem mohl také dát Základyn Federace nebo další co by jsi ral?? je tlojik možností v cs a potom to takto dopadá.. ale myslím si že v základách jsem neudělla chybu ne název základy a odkaz na základna 2 co je na názvu špatného když tam je už i článek přeložený z an?! a jak to je z epizodama nají se dávat v cs nebo v AN nebo kombinace?? k lodím máš pravdu nevím proč nefungovala šablona převzatá z en a vaše jsem ještě nenašel.. ale no snažím se.. a no Mám prozbu mohl by jsi dát (zatím jsem na to nenarazil --asi málo hledal) zda se mají dávat názvy z velkým nebo malým, zda všude počeštovat nebo necat tvary typu FEDERACE,LODĚ,ZÁKLADY nebo mohou být základnách a odkyz ve tvaru zakladna,nebo základny? napiš najý seznam tohohle .. protože potom je problém když přidává více lidí.. :Odkazy nechávat v jednotném číle v prvním pádě, ale do textu je samozřejmě vyskloňovat pomocí | . Velká malá písmena - první velké, další jen v případě potřeby. Názvy epizod anglicky, české verze se případně přesměrují na anglické, jinak co jde, to počeštit - ale systémově, podívej se na Portál:Technika, třeba u lodí si všimneš, že jsou Kategorie:Federační lodě, a tak podobně. Jo jasně díky já stejně na to moc času nebudu mít ale aspon trochu jinak se koukni už jssem to snad trochu opravil.. ale neodpověděl jsi mi na to jak sem přidávat zcela nové články nebo odkazy které tu ještě nejsou.. Třeba přidat třídu nebo kategorii.. protoože stále je to pomocí editace rozcestníku.. :Všechno je popsané v nápovědě, proto tu také je. --JemHadar 11:13, 28. 1. 2007 (UTC) Třídy u tříd lodí mám dávat jenom názvy nebo i více třeba AKIRA nebo Třída AKIRA či AKIRA třída?? : Třída Akira --JemHadar 11:14, 28. 1. 2007 (UTC) a jak jí tam mám dát?? zatím mi to jde jenom pomocí editace en verze kde dám odkyz na cs a ten potom edituji a to je zlouhavé! : Prosím vás, když si to neumíte najít, tak to nedělejte, já tu bohužel nápovědu suplovat nemohu. A neprodukujte, prosím, patvary, typu: Třída Akira je Hvězdná flotila Federační lodě. Co je tohle za větu? Naposledy vás žádám - nastudujte si nápovědu a pravidla editace, najdete tam odpovědi na všechny dosu položené otázky, a teprve pak se pouštějte do editace. --JemHadar 11:27, 28. 1. 2007 (UTC) ::Navíc jsem psal "Třída Akira", ne "Třída-Akira", proč v tom děláte jen zmatek? --JemHadar 11:27, 28. 1. 2007 (UTC) omlouvám se překlep... ale ty tamm áš také chybu nejsou federační lodě,ale federační třídy!! to je rozdíl co mi k tomu povíš... už jsem si jí prošel.. jinak nemáš tam chybu?? nebo tam chybí odkaz! a to v sekci Hvězdné lodě! podle frakcí,ale tam máte federační... Já předpokládal že to bude na federační třídy ne lodě!§ protože to je nesmysl to by jsem tam potom nemohl dát odkyz na třídy Akira a protože to neí lod ale třída! a k tomu co jste mi vytkl no není to dodělané protože jsem si všiml té chyby!! v seznamu!!! se koukni tak nevím zda přidáš i sekci fererační třídy!! Prosím, podívejte se, jak to řeší anglická Memory Alpha. Jak tam, tak i u nás máme Kategorie:Federační lodě, tak i Kategorie:Třídy lodí Federace. Neuražte se, ale očividně je to na vás v tuto chvíli složité. Naposledy říkám, věnujte se studiu systému wiki a až do něj proniknete, pak editujte takovéto věci. Nadále už bohužel nemámč as vám odpovídat. Přeji hezký den. --JemHadar 11:41, 28. 1. 2007 (UTC) Šablona.. mohl by jsi vytvoč¨šit šablony pro třídy lodí atd. Já byjsem když tak podle tohoto vzoru pracoval nevím jaký zamýšlíš styl tříd lodí .. snad víš co tím myslím.. zatím podle vzoru co jsi mi ukázal v třídě akira přidávám další "pahýl" ostatních tříd. oficiálních.. : Takhle http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Akira_class to má vypadat. Prosím, zkuste se toho přidržet, jinak nemají vaše příspěvky hodnotu. Děkuji. --JemHadar 12:52, 28. 1. 2007 (UTC) Bude.. bude tady i nějaká sekce pro oneoficiální a FAN třídy základy atd??? nebo je to jenom pro oficiální..?!! a případně kde je pro to určená sekce wiki.. (sorry že otravuji s otázkami.. ) Slovesa Slovesa nepoužíváte? Prosím, netvořte ve velkém pahýly, pokud vše, co můžete ke třídě lodí říct, je jedna kostrbatá věta, už nepokračujte. Děkuji. --JemHadar 12:49, 28. 1. 2007 (UTC) no já by jsem i měl ale nevím jak si představuješ vzhled !! třídy proto ho nechci tvořit! čekám že udělaš jeden vzor a podle něho.. prootže potom byjsi to bud mazal nebo byjsi to musel předělávat! ale dobře nebudu pokračovat! v pahýlech ale no tak udělej vzor a potom budu pokračovat.. protože nechci aby jsi říkal co jsem to zase vytvořil.. :-)) "Odpověděl jsem vám už výše odkazem na anglickou Memory Alpha. --JemHadar 12:54, 28. 1. 2007 (UTC) jj už jsem si toho všiml ale no já já jsem rovna psal odpověd tak že jsem si toho všiml později.. tak to nechápu ta ¨k to je už na mě moc něco sám vytvoříš a potom to smažeš.. myslím tím federační lodě .. uporozním tě na to že tam třídy nepatří a od tebe dostnu vysvětlení a já sem ju večer a už je to smazané a je to tam jak jsem navrhoval já tak to je gol.. :) no zlaté moje stránky asi ani ty nemáš představu jak by to mělo vypadat co no zlaté moje stránky ty mají přesnej řád .. tak přeji hodně zdaru.. Šablony Prosím, tvoř šablony v češtině, nikoliv pouze překopírováním z anglické MA, ztěžuješ tak jejich používání ostatním.--JemHadar 22:21, 29. 9. 2007 (UTC) Úpravy článků Ahoj, nevím, jak se to líbí ostatním, ale možná by bylo lepší dotáhnout započatou práci do konce a nezanechat po sobě směsici angličtiny a čestiny, ve které se to navíc červená v české MA neexistujícími anglickými šablonami, jak tomu bylo u epizody "Empok Nor". Luky21 09:14, 5. 10. 2007 (UTC) : On ty šablony "vytvořil", nicméně opět nesystémově a bez překladu dokumentace (a částečně i šablon samotných), čili opět zbytečná práce. Rád bych se mýlil, ale jak jsem měl zatím tu čest sledovat práci tohoto přispěvatele, ničeho lepšího se od něj nedočkáme. --JemHadar 10:41, 5. 10. 2007 (UTC) luky21 šablony byli a problém je, že si netrofnu na překlad článku z EN a na napsání uceleného článku bez chyb! proto jsem přidával strukturu. Tedy upravené z originálu. Viz. originální verze Pokud se koukneš na tas verzi tak jsem postoupil dál. (až na smazané šablony) Čekal jsem a i žádal aby Jam hadar přeložil z EN texty na které jsem se necítil.Kdyby jsem to přeložil stejně by se to předělávalo nemám angličtinu na takové úrovni. Pokud jsi čelt diskuzi u jamhadara než to bylo smazané tak víš.!--Petr Kantor 14:07, 5. 10. 2007 (UTC) : No jo, ale tak nemůžeme přece očekávat, že když si na něco netroufáme, tak to za nás hnedka udělá někdo jiný. Já se sice angličtinu učím už od základky, ale na některé překlady taky nestačím, takže ve výsledku (pokud nepíšu z vlastní hlavy) z anglické verze vytáhnu to, čemu jsem rozuměl, a pokusím se to použít, nebo tu informaci, pokud to jde, prostě vypustím. A pokud tam pak někomu bude chybět, tak jí tam ten dotyčný může doplnit. Nicméně nechávat v tabulce s informacema o epizodě věci jako "Written by" a podobně... Ale nechápej to zle, tohle neni kritika, jenom připomínka, protože ten článek k epizodě Empok Nor jsem založil a z větší části napsal já, takže mě tím spíš zajímá, jak vypadá. --Luky21 19:58, 8. 10. 2007 (UTC) S tím máš asi pravdu s tím to''"Written by"'' to jsem mohl! otázka je třeba spousta věcí nefunguje v CS verzi co už funguje v EN! a potom to musíš předělávat no nic dostal jsem od správce tak úracuji na vé wiki a s tím článkem jsem to myslel tak že že dělám chyb v CS!!! proot nepíši! koukni se když tak na odkaz níže! a hlavně pracuji na 5 doménách + pracuji tak že... ale tvoje práce je dobrá... možná by stačilo jenom tu šablonu dázt znovu a potom to dát tak jak to zatím je u epizod co jsem dal já!.!--Petr Kantor2:07, 9. 10. 2007 (UTC) jamhadar On ty šablony "vytvořil", nicméně opět nesystémově''(co bylo na nich nesystémové,když byli přímou kopii MAen?? HM'' a bez překladu dokumentace (a částečně i šablon samotných)Kolikrát jsem ti říkal že nejsem dobrý v EN a necítím se na články a překlady!!! proto jsem očekával že bud budou už šablony připravené od tebe nebo je jenom opravíš nebo přeložíš!!, čili opět zbytečná práce''Když byla zbytečná proč jsi nesmazal všechno co?. Rád bych se mýlil ale ty se přece nikdy nemýlíš že'' ne, ale jak jsem měl zatím tu čest sledovat práci ''což seo tobě nedá říci jenom daty mažeš a krytizuješ '' tohoto přispěvatele, ničeho lepšího se od něj nedočkáme. --JemHadar 10:41, 5. 10. 2007 (UTC) Když už jsem u toho neodpověděl jsi mi proč se třeba půla věcí píše v EN a půlka v CS hmmm co?? jenom co se ti hodí.. jenom tvoje MA tvůj pohled na ní! a to že se to tam červená?? to je jasné když není v návodech spousta věcí jak to chce aby to vypadalo a kdyř je to přeložená kopie, tak se mu to nelíbí.. no nic. snahu jsem projevil tak až zase na 9měcíců... PS: proč jsi tedy nevymazal i seznam epizod, co jsem dal, všechny šablony?? proč půlka názvů seriálů je v češtině a půlka v angličtině další nesystémovost., pro epizody nemájí český název a potom jenom informační v EN,když je to ČESKÁ MA?? mohl byj sem jmenovat další a další ale nemá to cenu.. už jsem si to vyřešil.. TAS Hele aspon tam nepiš se svolením.... Hle aspon tam nepiš se svolením.. To když někomu dáš ultimátům a já napíši, že si dělej co chceš že na tu tvojí wiki seru(slešněji řečeno) neznamená že s tím souhlasím, jako uživatel!! !! jako uživatel s tím nesouhlasám! ale stejně s tím nic neudělám když ty jsi tu svým pánem!!!